borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:B(A)rderlands
THIS USER IS NOW INACTIVE! DO NOT TRY TO CONTACT HIM ON THIS WIKI! GOODBYE ALL! Chat With Me! HEEEEY! I am B(A)rderlands. If you have any questions, comments, or answers post them here!!!! Thanks! 22:06, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Polls and Pics What Is your Favorite... (All Borderlands related) Borderlands 1 Borderlands 2 New Robot Revolution Zombie Island The Secret Armory Underdome Riot Pirate's Booty Campaign of Carnage Big Game Hunt Assult on Dragon Keep Krieg Gaige Ultimate Upgrade Packs 1 and 2 You can also post pics of stuff you like. size limit 300px post under new tab thing custom signature Hiya. I love your user pic, first of all... Secondly, sorry about the late response but were you trying to create a custom signature? I can prolly help you with that. 21:18, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Yes i was.B(A)rderlands: For All Your Claptrap Needs! (talk) 17:34, July 21, 2013 (UTC) :it is likely he can (help you). i so savagely hectored him into compliance w/ his sig that hes now on a crusade to help others. 17:48, July 21, 2013 (UTC) :So when will he get back to me?B(A)rderlands: For All Your Claptrap Needs! (talk) 18:02, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately I work lots so doc cant even get a trade on some cards... Just leave a message on what type of sig you want. The first step, most likely, would be get a picture you like. 19:59, July 21, 2013 (UTC) A picture is the easiest, is what I mean. You can get a pic that you like and combine it with a text font (like mine was). Otherwise you are stuck with code and maybe some pictures (like Dr. F's and his little pics above). Alternatively, you can check out sig's on any wiki and prolly copy the code and put your name in. Just let me know what you want and I can help you. 08:41, July 22, 2013 (UTC) If you see this on my page, its also on ur page so u can delete it. didnt know where to put it. anyway,hello. my responce 'bout the pic sign is the image claptr10.png and my name for my sig would be great! the image is pretty new when i posted so should be easy 2 find. THANKS!!! B(A)rderlands: For All Your Claptrap Needs! (talk) 22:48, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Its all set up. Just copy/paste the following in your custom signature box in your : Your signature is located at User:B(A)rderlands/sig. You can change it at any time and it will change all sigs you made with the above preference setting. Let me know if you have any more questions. 01:02, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks so much BR. you really are the best robot! :D 21:39, September 7, 2013 (UTC) AtomicZee leave your msg here! 00:34, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey it's Etomic I'm a level 50 right now i will farm anyone with you but i only have the sir hammerlock's big game hunt DLC that is the only DLC i have but i have the ultimate upgrade pack 1.EtomicZee (talk) 16:04, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Left a comment on it? InfinitysCross (talk) 20:09, September 12, 2013 (UTC) i had all this writing i did on it and it all dissapeared. WHY? 20:11, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Why would I know? Also why blame me, check the history. InfinitysCross (talk) 20:12, September 12, 2013 (UTC) how 20:13, September 12, 2013 (UTC) and why did the comment sound so jerky You look at the history of the page either by the bottom toolbar or through the contributions of the editors of that page. Additional note: You have complete autonomy within your username space, not in a forum. I re-instated Infinitys comment for that reason. Comments on a forum are not to be altered, unless specifically designated by Dr.F as property which follows rules as well. 00:28, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Forum Page Moves Please stop moving pages around in the forum name space. You've been leaving daisy-chains of redirects around the wiki for something that should be named only once and then left alone. -- WarBlade (talk) 09:17, September 14, 2013 (UTC) While I agree that forums are there for our use to discuss any subject, they should not be created haphazardly. Eventually all forums have to be archived by hand. So you are creating work now and in the future. Please think about what you really want before creating a forum. If you change your mind, simply leave the forum alone. To spare work in the future, Please think about creating namespace for yourself or just post a Blog on the subject. I appreciate your time and thought about creating forums. The above is from an Admin, I would listen about the rediirects. 12:32, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ok guys im sorry. ill just make it a blog and have the redirect on the fourm to the blog post. 21:44, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :No, just stop implementing unnecessary page moves of any kind. -- WarBlade (talk) 08:59, September 18, 2013 (UTC) willing to give conference call hey dude I heard you were looking for a conference call for your level 36 mechro. I also am a level 38 mechro and it just so happens that I have a level 31 and 35 conference call. I'd be more than happy to dupe them for you free of charge. If you happen to have any rares, good jakob weapons or good revolvers I wouldn't mind that being a fair trade. message me on playstation. my psn is: Jew-gernaut ok that sounds good. i can trade for shure but i dont know atm what guns i have though. my psn is CozmicEgg 21:42, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Signature format The format is fine. The picture is a little big though. I put your the original pic at 30px and that is a little oversized. The reason I did that is because the picture breaks down after it gets smaller. Its not a real big deal to push the size of one pic. I would make the second pic smaller though because the unofficial policy is actuallly one line of text in size (about 21px). 06:25, September 18, 2013 (UTC) My Reply (Beast of burden) hay B(A)rderlands just got ur message umm that sounds interesting sure i like that idea could u show me how to make a sig plz that would be cool thax :) hay B(A)rderlands just saying thanx for the sig and all but dunno why but my PC isnt letting me use it ? i dunno but thanx if u have any info that could help me out that would be awsome. beast of burden (talk) 02:08, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Hay man its cool Best Robot helped me out thanx 01:32, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Blog deletion Your blog was deleted by Warblade. *2013-09-18T08:54:15 WarBlade (Talk | contribs) deleted page User blog:B(A)rderlands/Marauder the Rouge (Character Idea) (Excessive page moves.) He also deleted all the redirects you left behind leading to it. Hence his above warning. I would tend to heed an Admins warning. Although there was many comments on the blog, not to mention a timeline for Infinitys comments on other blogs. Also my response which you probably didn't see. 08:35, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Inter wiki link I changed the link on your sig to make it direct to a different wikia. You need to put the w:c:wiki name down to do it. 01:37, November 17, 2013 (UTC) The links on both this wiki and the fannon wiki were going to a blank page (the page did not exist) and the wiki was asking the viewer to create the page (standard format for non-existant pages). 01:50, November 17, 2013 (UTC) ill farm with you man im only 14 though hope you dont mind Random generation I am not sure what you expect me to explain, other than random means random. First time, last time or that middle time. They can all drop every time. The first time I downloaded Krieg, I got a hornet as well. Perhaps the generator is turned up when new purchases are made (buy some DLC and cross your fingers). Otherwise, it is just a coincidence. 05:22, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Game explanations I am both not sure why you want me to explain every perceived abnormality and what the actual abnormality is. Glitches happen, please accept them as they are. On a lighter note, you could start a gallery on the User:B(A)rderlands/possible glitches and things I dont know about page (just create it). 05:36, July 23, 2014 (UTC)